Cavity Search
by Kurai Minoru
Summary: In which Ryoma has something that Jirou wants. JirouXRyoma. Crack pairing. Rating for language and mentions of adult themes. Yaoi. BL. Enough said.


Cavity Search

**A/N:** A little fic of JirouXRyoma that I had in mind. Crack pairing. This pair needs more love. They are ADORABLE together, considering how much they both like to sleep. May contain hints of other pairs. Dirty Pair, Golden Pair, Emerald Pair, Perfect Pair, Silver Pair, AtobeXHiyoshi (I don't know the naming for this pair)

**Warnings:** Contains mature themes and random sporadic fits of OOCness, if you squint. Consider yourself warned!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis, although I am one of the many who wish they did. [snorfles] Nor do I own M&Ms, although they sure do taste good.

Story Begin~!

* * *

"Ryoma." The honey blond slowly said. "Give it to me."

"Yadda."

The emerald haired boy childishly stuck out his tongue toward the other.

"Ryoma, give them to me."

Jirou promptly ignored the other player's immatureness and held out his hand expectedly. What he had not expected, however, was the other to refuse and scoot to the other side of the sofa. And how did the players end up together? Well, to know that, we have to rewind a bit.

Ryoma was walking to the street courts that particular day, being the practice geek he is. He was bored and tired of the adequate players on the court so he wandered off to get his daily dose of Ponta. After sipping several cans of Ponta, he nodded off in the shade of a rather comfortable tree; it curved to fit his back directly. When along came a Jirou. Nah, a person named Akutagawa Jirou. You see, he was quite upset when he noticed that his regular spot had been taken by a certain white-capped Seigaku regular.

_Wait, Seigaku's Echizen-san? What's he doing here?_

Jirou shrugged off his thoughts for now; he really wanted his sleep. Settling himself next to his favorite spot, and coincidently, next to Ryoma, he settled himself in for a long worthy rest.

As the day grew longer, the sun grew lazier and drifted toward the inviting ground. In short, it was almost the coming of the moon, its best friend. To a passerby in the street courts, the two boys looked like best of friends, with Ryoma unconsciously snuggling towards the source of warmth and Jirou wrapping his arms around Ryoma, using him much like a teddy bear. A few female players had cooed at the adorable scene before them, shushing the others not to wake the two. But anyways, they left, because they're not an important part of the story. A chilly breeze whistled its miserable tune across the orange sky. Ryoma slowly awakened, shivering slightly in the crisp chill of the soon-to-be night air. It was only then he noticed a certain narcoleptic boy, whose arms were wrapped as tightly as possible around him. Fighting the dusting of rose pink across his cheeks, he struggled to untangle himself. Not possible. Finally, after the 44th time, Ryoma gave up. It seemed like the honey-blond could sleep through anything. Resigning himself to wait out until the boy arose from his deep slumber, Ryoma could not help but slightly enjoy being held like this.

After more encounters like this, it was only natural that Ryoma and Jirou would become fast friends. That is, for sleeping with the other as a pillow. They swapped once in awhile though, at the other's insistence. Pretty soon, their relationship developed into something deeper. They kept it a secret from everyone else. No reason, it was just that no one asked and they felt no need to inform the others out of their own free will; they were similar like that, both very stubborn. But, as if Fate was against them, they were found out. By everyone. And when I mean, everyone, I mean EVERYONE.

"Yuushi~ Let's go already; you can read your book on the bus," whined a redhead with an oddly shaped haircut. He was tugging on other blue-haired, bespectacled boy, who was oddly, reading a romance novel. You would think only girls read romance novels but I guess there's always an exception to everything… (Hyotei and Seigaku are going to have practice matches together) The blue-haired boy sighed, used to dramatic antics like this. He turned to look toward the other, freezing up as he saw that the other had used the almighty weapon against him; the deadly PUPPY DOG EYES, complete with a slight pout to his lower lip.

_Oh shit._

Oshitari Yuushi knew that no matter what, he could not refuse him whenever he turned the eyes upon him. Gakuto Mukahi smirked on the inside, knowing that he had won this round.

"Well, what are you wating for?! Let's go!"

And with one fluid motion, he leapt off his perch on the windowsill and dragged Oshitari out.

_It can't be helped…_ were Oshitari's last thoughts.

The bus that held the hormone-laced teenage boys were rowdy, as was expected. The Seigaku and Hyotei teams were rivals, so bickering was expected. What the bus driver did not expect, however, was a full-blown, escalated full out WAR between the two. To this day, the incident still scared the shit out of the retired driver. Tezuka was ignoring the noise and chaos behind him while Fuji was amiably talking to him, with Tezuka giving curt nods to Fuji once in awhile. Atobe was speaking on his oh-so lovely phones. Notice the plural. Oh, and, he was stroking Hiyoshi's hair, who had somehow managed to fall asleep amid the chaos onto Atobe's shoulder. Oshitari was reading his book while his partner, Gakuto was arguing with Kikumaru about who totally pwned the other in every way imaginable, with Oishi unsuccessfully trying to stop them. Inui was recording data, with Kaidoh trying to get his attention. Choutarou and Shishido as well as Kawamura and Momoshiro were talking about tennis and all the random crap- normal stuff. And to complete this picture, Ryoma and Jirou sat in the back, with Ryoma listening to music and Jirou asleep. Both managed to ignore the mayhem on the bus.

When they arrived at Atobe's mansion- house- cottage- whatever something so huge could be called, they immediately started playing tennis. The epicness was not lost on maids and servants as they openly gaped about how awesome the matches were. …just kidding. The matches were expected and finished and after lunch, everyone strolled to do something of their choosing before heading back to the courts to play. That is, ALMOST everyone.

"Oi, Tezuka? Where is the brat?"

Atobe questioned the stoic rock man. Tezuka looked around and sure enough, Ryoma wasn't there. Another noise diverted Atobe. "Buchou! Jirou-sempai is missing too." Choutarou stated. Everyone looked around for the two. And obviously, they were not there. Way to go dudes. Atobe snapped his fingers and out came the butler.

"Find the missing two for me."

"Yes sir."

After 45 minutes of waiting (and playing tennis), the butler finally made his way back to tennis courts. Yes, Atobe's mansion is just that big. He proceeded to Atobe's side and told him that they had found them and gave him directions. Atobe thanked the elderly man and motioned for the others to follow him. The others went along, curious to where their missing members went. They walked; Atobe strutted, amiably to the garden, where there was a breathtaking pathway through sakura trees. And it was there that they found Jirou and Ryoma sleeping peacefully beneath one in full bloom. As they watched with their mouths wide open, Ryoma shifted uncomfortably, as if he could feel their rude stares. In response, that only made Jirou pull Ryoma closer to his body. Now, it looked like Ryoma curled up into the elder boy, much like a lovable teddy bear, while Jirou wrapped his arms tight around the younger boy's stomach and buried his face deeper into emerald locks that did not belong to him, muttering something incomprehensible. Upon seeing this, it only made the regulars drop their jaws smack dab onto the ground, excluding Tezuka, Fuji, Atobe, Kaidoh, and Oshitari. Tezuka was a rock- he had petrified himself, Fuji…opened his eyes in shock, Atobe…was in shock, Kaidoh was blushing, and Oshitari…was also in shock. Soon, Jirou woke up by some unknown turning of Fate or maybe just because the authoress was bored and needed a plot development. Who knows?

"Eh, minna-san? What are you all doing here?"

Jirou questioned, sleepily and barely managed to conceal a yawn. They all did not answer, still in astonishment. Jirou frowned.

"You do realize that you guys are catching flies?"

Flushing red with embarrassment, they closed their mouths. Atobe was first to regain enough composure to speak, and informed Jirou that it was time to practice.

"Oh, already? I guess I lost track of the time. Ryoma, wake up."

They were speechless. No one had every called Echizen Ryoma by his first name before, except for his annoying, loyal but loud fangirls. As if they weren't enough in shock, Jirou defied all expectations. He slowly leaned down and kissed the prince on the lips, rendering them speechless. After lingering there awhile, he pulled back and watched the prince's eyes gradually flutter open. He sat up and stretched while yawning, like a lazy cat. After that, did he at last notice the others' presences.

"I guess its time to practice already huh. Let's go Jirou."

His boyfriend complied rather quickly, wrapping an arm around the younger boy and helping him up.

"Wait, WHAT?! WHEN?! HOW?!" The unsightly shriek resulted from their lips.

"A long time ago."

"Then why didn't you tell us?"

"You didn't ask. We felt no need to inform."

Well, needless to say… Inui was scribbling down data like mad while Fuji hid the camera behind his back. He wondered if the pictures he had of their expressions and Jirou kissing Ryoma was sufficient blackmail for their trip. Meh. He could always use more.

Anyways, time to fast-forward back to the present at where we left off. So the dilemma is this; Jirou (and coincidently, Ryoma) had a love for chocolate, especially the ones called M&Ms. So, when they discovered in high school that they both loved eating them, they decided to stock up at their dorm room, being roommates and all. But that day, they had forgotten to stock up and resulted in there only being on bag left. That should have been sufficient enough for them to share but on today of all days, they craved it and needed it. Thus making them not wanting to share. Anyways, Ryoma had just stolen the bag from Jirou and had hid them somewhere on his person.

"Ryoma, give them to me."

"Make me."

After minutes of unsuccessful talking and chasing Ryoma all over the dorm room, which makes it quite spacious, Jirou finally cornered his boyfriend on one of their beds, not they used it since they liked to share beds, for explicit reasons and some non-explicit reasons.

"Give me."

"No way."

Then Jirou got a devious idea, resulting in an evilish glint to his eyes. Ryoma got slightly freaked out by this since Jirou rarely acted like this but in bed. Wait. Pause then rewind. Oh **shit.** Not good. Ryoma knew whenever his boyfriend got that glint in his eye; Ryoma would be limping the entire rest of the next day. Jirou pounced on Ryoma, capturing his lover's lips in a fierce and passionate kiss. He roamed his hands all over Ryoma's body, enjoying the little mewls that came out of Ryoma's mouth. Ryoma closed his eyes in bliss, only opening them when Jirou stopped.

"Yes! I found them!"

Jirou cheered triumphantly as he ate some of his well-deserved snack. Ryoma growled and pushed Jirou onto the bed, taking back _his_ bag of candy and hiding it again. Jirou smirked an all knowing smile and pounced back on his boyfriend. Lips were crushed against each other and soon clothes were flying off, while they were doing some naughty things, not to be described here. The king-sized bag of M&Ms lay forlornly on the floor, underneath the pile of rumpled clothes.

* * *

The End

Well, I had fun writing this and was giggling insanely and was laughing like a maniac at the ending. Sorry if the ending was crappy, I stopped writing/typing in the middle of this to write my other story "Breaking Me Up Deep Inside" (OT5 story) for AtobeLover. Check out her stories if you like the Royal Pair. Story inspired by the THREE stories of JirouXRyoma. The title was derived from that part where Jirou was roaming his hands over Ryoma's body. In reality, he was searching for the M&Ms, as you can tell. Cookies for those who realized it. Review to tell me if it was good? Flames will be used to crispify my bacon and toast my marshmallows on.


End file.
